Saki Miyu
Saki Miyu is a student currently attending Eastwood High School in Eastwood, Colorado. Description "Saki Miyu is the love interest and closest friend of Dan Smith. She is a kind-hearted girl with an optimistic outlook on the future. Saki previously attended Akademi High School, but was forced to move due to her father's work." Appearance Saki is a Japanese girl with Cyan hair and Teal eyes. She has dark cyan hair with short bangs swept to the right; the rest of her hair is tied up in two long pigtails, with Cyan hair bands that tie the hair together, from the back of her head that end in spirals. She has straighter strands of hair down her face and also has a small ahoge near her left side. Saki wears a cyan friendship bracelet on her right wrist, which she gained during her time at Akademi. History Saki Miyu's backstory is currently unknown, but from what is known, Saki was born in 2001, and her father is Takeshi Miyu. In 2018, Saki, Takeshi and Saki's mother were forced to move to Eastwood due her father's work, there she befriended Dan Smith and may have developed feelings for him (though this is unconfirmed).. Personality Saki is a kind-hearted optimistic girl who seems to have a bright future ahead of her. She is a social butterfly and will happily engage in a conversation. Saki has a strict moral code and does not like violence. her sanity is currently not, and will never be, low enough for her to experience a Temporary Insanity Snap. Saki is shy when talking about her feelings towards a boy, and will dismiss any comment about her and that boy being in a relationship. Relationships Father Saki has a very similar relationship with her father Mother Saki and her mother have a very open relationship, and she will often confide in her when Saki needs to get something off of her chest. Kokona Haruka Saki and Kokona are best friends, and will often talk online. Kokona often confides in Saki. In this timeline, however, Kokona has not told Saki about her father's debt problems. However, if she were to know, Dan would also know too. Dan Smith TBA Brianna TBA Skills and Abilities Saki has no formal training in self-defense, but (at least in Yandere Simulator) if someone killed her friend in front of her, she would fight with more strength than she is normally capable of. Trivia * Saki's original in-game hairstyle resembles that of Hatsune Miku (which is why YandereDev made her hair color Cyan), but since her hairstyle was changed in a later version of the game, Saki no longer resembles Miku other than hair color. * Saki and Dan Smith were originally going to meet over her and Eastwood High School's principal disagreeing over her hairstyle, Dan would have intervened (on his first day back after his training with Andrea) and demanded that Saki keep her current hairstyle, though that was changed because it (according to David) "made no sense" and was "cringey". * Sora Sosuke (a character in Yandere Simulator) resembles a male version of Saki. This may come up in a future story in the YanderX series. * Saki is a member of the Rainbow Six, a group in Akademi High consisting of Yui Rio, Mei Mio, Koharu Hinata, Yuna Hina, herself, and Kokona Haruka. She is still technically considered a member by her other friends, even though she is in another continent. * Before her move to Eastwood, Saki was a member of the Cooking Club in Akademi. * There was initially no intended reason as to why Saki moved to Eastwood, other than "for the plot", and to give a reason for the existence of the currently untitled second (and main) story arc of X: Volume One.